This present disclosure relates to a side window for a vehicle, in particular for a motor vehicle, a trim for such side window, a side window arrangement for a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle, which comprises such side window and such trim, and a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle, with such side window arrangement.
The side window comprises a pane which includes an overmold made of plastics, to which a trim is attachable or attached. The trim can releasably or non-releasably be attachable or attached to the overmold. The pane can be made of glass or plastics. The overmold preferably completely surrounds the outer circumference of the pane. Preferably, it comprises a seal.
From DE 40 08 702 A1 a pane for a vehicle is known, which is held in a frame generated by overmolding the pane. For mounting the frame in the window aperture of the vehicle body, mounting brackets are arranged on the back of the side of the frame facing the vehicle pillar.
DE 10 2007 012 486 A1 discloses a fixed glass element for a vehicle roof with a holding frame which is formed by a foam cladding made of polyurethane.
From DE 38 40 287 A1 a motor vehicle pane with an overmold is known, to which a trim strip is attached.
DE 299 05 606 U1 discloses a motor vehicle pane with a pane overmold to which a trim is attached by metallic spring clips.
It is the object of the present disclosure to propose an improved side window of this type.
In accordance with the present disclosure, this object is solved in that on one side the overmold includes one or more fastening elements. The associated trim includes corresponding, and optional complementary fastening elements for the fastening elements of the side window. In this way, it is possible to attach the trim to the overmold. In particular, the trim can releasably be attached to the overmold.
The trim may comprise a first component made of plastics and a second component made of plastics. Such trim is known from EP 1 695 808 A1. The prior art trim comprises a first component made of plastics, namely a covering member made of a thermoplastic material and a second component made of plastics, namely a carrier member made of a thermoplastic material. The first component is provided on a visible surface of the trim. It performs a decorative function. The second component performs mechanical functions, in particular a mounting function. The trim is manufactured by a multi-component injection molding method, in particular by a two-component injection molding method (2-component method) or by a three-component injection molding method (3-component method). However, it is also possible to manufacture the trim by a one-component injection molding method (1-component method).
The fastening element(s) can be provided on the front side, the back side and/or the end face of the overmold. The fastening elements are provided on the front side or on the back side of the overmold. The fastening elements can be strip-shaped. Advantageously, the strip-shaped fastening elements are in alignment with each other.
Advantageously, the overmold includes one or more further fastening elements for the trim on a further side. The further fastening elements can be provided on the front side, the back side and/or the end face of the overmold. Advantageously, they are provided on the front side or the back side of the overmold. The fastening elements may be strip-shaped. Advantageously, the strip-shaped fastening elements are in alignment with each other.
A further advantageous development is characterized in that on one side, for example on the end face, the overmold includes one or more spacers. When several spacers are provided, the height thereof can be adjusted to the course of the trim.
Advantageously, the overmold includes a latching element on one side. The latching element may be disposed on the end face of the overmold. It is possible that a plurality of latching elements are provided.
The latching element may be designed as tab.
An inventive trim for a side window in accordance with the present disclosure is characterized by fastening elements for the fastening elements of the side window. The fastening elements of the trim correspond to the fastening elements of the side window and are complementary to the fastening elements of the side window. In particular, the fastening elements are designed as fastening pockets.
Advantageously, the trim includes further fastening elements for the further fastening elements of the side window. The further fastening elements of the trim correspond to the further fastening elements of the side window, and may be complementary to the same. The further fastening elements in particular can be further fastening pockets.
In accordance with another advantageous development, abutments for the spacers of the side window are provided on the trim.
Advantageously, the trim includes one or more latching steps for the latching elements of the side window. When a plurality of latching steps are provided, there is a possibility for adjustment of the trim on the side window. This possibility for adjustment can be utilized in particular for tolerance compensation.
The present disclosure furthermore relates to a side window arrangement for a vehicle, in particular for a motor vehicle, which is characterized by a side window and one or more trims in accordance with the present disclosure.
Advantageously, the fastening element(s) and/or the further fastening elements(s) and/or the spacer(s) and/or the latching element(s) is/are provided on a side of the overmold of the side window which substantially extends in vertical direction.
The present disclosure finally relates to a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle, which is characterized by one or more window pane arrangements in accordance with the present disclosure.
An embodiment of the present disclosure will be explained in detail below with reference to the attached drawings.